1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus which can process document information having different recording formats.
More particularly, the present invention relates to conversion of document information created by an electronic typewriter or a word processor and stored in a memory so as to establish compatibility between document information having different recording formats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A document recording format conversion processing apparatus (i.e., conversion apparatus) is conventionally required to establish compatibility between documents created by different document processing apparatuses. This apparatus took a considerable amount of time to develop.